


【Yugbam】《最佳约会》/三周年

by DaisywithGOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisywithGOT7/pseuds/DaisywithGOT7
Summary: //短短短篇3k+ //谦斑周年贺文//是THURSDAY给的灵感//希望两个小孩越来越甜甜！
Relationships: 谦斑 Yugbam
Kudos: 6





	【Yugbam】《最佳约会》/三周年

前不久，斑斑和金有谦刚成为邻居。斑斑初来乍到，第一次见到金有谦是在电梯里，在两人同时伸出手按向七楼按钮的那刻，他就知道了他们的关系。

“你也七楼？”，在斑斑听来，金有谦语气里满是嫌弃的意味。

“嗯”，斑斑根本不想正眼瞧那人。说实话，他对金有谦的第一印象并不好，尽管那人长得俊俏，墨黑色头发配冷白皮，眨着大眼睛还蛮可爱，但他完全没好感。

“我也是，那这么说你是我的邻居啰？”，金有谦双手环抱在胸前，盯着斑斑的脸，斑斑一时不知道该说些什么，好在电梯速度够快，在那人话音刚落不久便到达了七楼。

斑斑径直走向自己的门前，刚掏出钥匙插进锁孔时，身旁传来一句，“我叫金有谦”，随后他又听到门与门框的碰撞。

/  
两人起居室的阳台间隔不到一米的距离，从一方的阳台可以大概看清另一方家里的情况。金有谦和斑斑的作息未免过于相似，起得早。七点刚过，两人不约而同地端着刚从洗衣机出炉的满是化剂香味的衣物来到阳台晾晒。说实话有些尴尬，但金有谦总是先打破沉默的人。

“早上好”

斑斑依旧不知该说些什么，只是点点头。

“对了，你叫什么啊？”，金有谦朝他摆摆手。斑斑停下手上挂衣架的动作，“斑斑”，又迅速将衣架挂好，转身进屋。

自从金有谦知道斑斑名字后，每天早上的阳台偶遇时，他都会腆着奶音喊“斑斑早上好”。其实斑斑不习惯别人用如此矫情的语调喊他，这使他对金有谦的好感又再次降低。但对方似乎看不出自己的不愉快，依旧“斑斑 斑斑”地喊。很巧的是，两人无论去哪都能偶遇，楼下取快递时，上班等电梯时，连傍晚斑斑带猫咪出门遛弯都能恰好碰到金有谦。

世上哪有这么多巧合。

斑斑当然不知道金有谦每天有事没事就扒拉在阳台边上往他家里瞧，角度正好的时候能看到他在客厅看电视或赖在沙发上玩手机，还能听见斑斑的说话声。金有谦觉得自己像偷窥狂，毕竟好几年了，隔壁的屋子一直被闲置，整栋楼就只有他没有邻居。难得新人入住，他自然想要与他讨好关系，可那人却并不领情。

金有谦琢磨了好些天去斑斑家串门的借口。今天是星期四，他下班早，一回到家便走向阳台往斑斑家里看去，那人还没回。

/  
“叮咚”

回到家不久，斑斑刚打开电视调换到自己喜爱的节目时就听到门铃响起。当他打开门看见黑色脑袋的那一瞬间他真想把门关上。

“有事？”，斑斑尽量保持微笑。

“今天可能风有点大，我的衣服飘到你家阳台上了。”

麻烦。斑斑顿了顿，“那你等着，我去给你拿”，随后跑向阳台。金有谦皱了皱眉，觉得自己的计划好像不如所愿了，那人没邀请自己进屋。呆望向斑斑家客厅的空隙时偶然瞟到电视机里播放的画面。

斑斑把衣服拿来的时候，金有谦瞪大双眼看向他。“你也喜欢看这部剧？”，像是发现了奇珍异宝，难得找到自己同他一样的喜好。

“嗯…”，斑斑点点头。

“好巧，我也好喜欢！”

又是巧合吗。斑斑无奈笑笑。他看见金有谦满眼闪着光，从他身旁肆无忌惮地走进他的客厅里。

“喂，你…”，斑斑发现那人的注意力全被电视所吸引。

“不如我们一起看吧！”，金有谦干脆在沙发上坐下，抱起手边的抱枕。斑斑脸上写满了不悦，又碍于邻里关系不好意思将他赶走。

好不容易熬到周四，本该是个边享用所爱的便当边追所爱的剧的夜晚，却被这人搅和。金有谦倒是不介意，时不时找斑斑搭话谈论剧情，斑斑只好象征性敷衍。

直到电视剧结束的那刻，斑斑才如释负重。

“时候不早了，我要休…”

“下周还可以和你一起看剧么？”，金有谦打断斑斑。

脸皮真厚。斑斑一时语塞。

“不说话就是默认啰？”，金有谦又露出一副天真孩童的笑颜，随后站起身小跑到门前，“那…下周四见”。

他几乎没给斑斑回话的机会便走出了门。

我去。斑斑动作很大地把手中的空便当盒甩进垃圾篓里。

/  
到了下一周周四，金有谦准时敲响了斑斑的门。斑斑真想装作不在家，可刚刚在阳台上收衣服时偏偏又遇到。

“斑斑…我带了些自己做的菜…”，金有谦手里提着几个餐盒满脸微笑，斑斑没给他好脸色，自顾自走向沙发，坐在茶几前吃起便当，金有谦悄悄把自己的餐盒推向他那边示意一起享用，那人丝毫不给面子，装作没看见，往远离金有谦的方向挪了挪身子。

对斑斑来说，整集电视剧看得非常不自在，浑身难受。而对金有谦来说，他憋着一大堆话想要与斑斑讲却不知从何说起，也不太舒服。斑斑本以为久而久之金有谦会觉得无趣然后离开，谁知那人竟坚持了好几周，也不怕尴尬。

偏偏两人共同喜欢的电视剧是悬疑中夹杂爱情的题材。每次都是两人各自吃着自己的便当，哪怕看到惊险刺激的片段时也默不作声，没有交流。到了男女主角接吻的戏码，两人便拿出手机假装无视。

又两周过去。金有谦几乎每周都能看见斑斑在吃便利店的速食便当，他告诉他这不健康要少吃，从那之后他开始亲自做两份便当，一份特意做给斑斑。斑斑起初不肯吃，因为某天便当售罄而勉强接受了。

久了，斑斑觉得金有谦好像没有那么令人讨厌，其次，他做的便当很合自己胃口。金有谦好像很了解他，常常会带些他喜欢的东西，有时候是猫粮，有时候是楼下咖啡店的新品。两人也开始逐渐有话聊，从出于友好的寒暄到一起吐槽剧情时还能看着对方笑，僵硬的关系慢慢融化。

“下周四再见噢”，电视剧结束后，金有谦走到门口时对斑斑说。

“嗯”。

斑斑关上门的那一瞬竟还有些不舍，看着客厅又恢复一片寂静，心里出乎预料地落了空。

说实话，他开始喜欢上了星期四。

/  
当又一个星期四的门铃如约而至时，斑斑没发现自己几乎是蹦哒着小跑到门前。

“斑斑，我带了你最爱吃的”，金有谦晃了晃手里的塑料袋。

时候正好，电视剧刚开始。两人在沙发上坐下，金有谦不紧不慢地将塑料袋里的食物掏出，撕开包装。

“你怎么知道我爱吃…”

斑斑话还没说完就被金有谦手里新鲜的榴莲肉堵住了嘴。金有谦当然知道，第一次来这儿时就瞟见了茶几上的份量不小的速食榴莲。

“还要吗？”，金有谦又从包装袋里拿出香甜的榴莲肉。

“要”，斑斑很自觉的张开嘴，榴莲的软绵滑入口中的那刻又突然觉得这样的动作过于暧昧，于是迅速移开脑袋。“快看…”，斑斑故意转移注意力化解尴尬。

金有谦转头看向电视机画面，正巧播放到男女主角接吻的戏码，斑斑更是尴尬。

“原来你好这口…”，金有谦忍着没笑出声。

“才没有”，斑斑把手中的抱枕扔向金有谦，被那人一手接住。

没了抱枕的遮挡，金有谦发现了脸红的斑斑。两人对视了几秒，他突然凑上前按住斑斑的肩，轻轻啄了他的唇。

蜻蜓点水般的吻让斑斑顿时昏了头脑。

“那个…我…”，回过神时，金有谦知道自己做了件不得了的事，支支吾吾。

斑斑颤动着睫毛，猛然扳过金有谦的脑袋，二话不说撞上他的唇，摩挲舔弄之际还不忘挑衅一句 是你先招惹我的。

是的，我就是要招惹你。

客厅里除了电视里男女主角的对话还有两人唾沫的啧啧。他们吻了很久，猫都看累了。直到片尾曲播放的时候金有谦轻轻推了推斑斑，两人的唇扯着唾液细丝分开。

“我…我该回去了”，金有谦舔了舔嘴角。

“嗯…”，斑斑近距离望着金有谦的脸，该死，这张脸真好看。

“晚安” “晚安”

关上门的那刻，两人第一次互相道了晚安。

/  
彻夜难眠。犹如高中时期的暗恋，躲在被子里细细回想两人不经意的暧昧，又甜蜜期待着明日的相遇。

星期四似乎成了两人的秘密暗号。斑斑彻底爱上了这个不同寻常的日子，有金有谦在身边的陪伴使他安稳愉悦。他喜欢在惊险片段时一下子缩进金有谦的手臂里，喜欢毫不顾忌地把脚丫搭在他的大腿上，喜欢他一口一口喂自己吃榴莲。金有谦泪点低，看到男女主角生死离别的场面时会抱着斑斑抹眼泪，斑斑一边嘲笑他多大的人了还哭，又一边轻挠他柔软的头发随便偷偷啵一口。

在电视剧结束时剩下的只有不舍。斑斑想留下他但没有借口，又或者说两人的关系似乎仍不太确定。金有谦也是，他觉得自己爱上了斑斑，可对方是否也如此他不够自信。暧昧模糊。

下周的周四，两人同往常一样窝在沙发里，电视剧依旧准时播放。明明悬疑爱情的题材，当切换到男女主角再次见面时热烈的激吻和些许明暗的make love画面时，两人原本紧挨的身子不自觉朝外挪了挪，看不见彼此羞红的脸。

金有谦舔舔干涩的嘴唇，偷瞟了眼对方，那人似乎有些紧张。

“要不我们也试试？”，金有谦想要开玩笑打破尴尬但这话从嘴里说出时他感觉自己像变态般猥琐。抿紧嘴唇看向一旁的斑斑，那人正好也看过来，又是几秒的深情对视。

金有谦下一秒便感到了身上的重量，那人的脑袋胡乱地蹭着自己的脖颈，伴着轻轻啃咬的痛留下深深浅浅的红色印记。他没有反抗。

衣物被剥去散落一地，赤裸交融的身躯掺杂着初次性事的迷情呻吟，脉搏心跳乱了套，一切都乱了套。

斑斑反被金有谦按在沙发上，背脊弯成好看的弧形，迎合着金有谦一上一下的卖弄顶撞。最后，金有谦的津液冲入斑斑的下体时他不自觉的低吼把猫咪吓了一跳。so damn good。沙发坐垫上只留下两人的汗渍和些许从斑斑大腿根顺流而下的乳白。额前的碎发湿漉漉贴在肌肤上，指腹摩挲着金有谦的胸脯说 我们交往吧，那人低头含住他的唇没说话。

情欲的味道渐渐消散，两人整理好着装。送金有谦出门的时候，斑斑眼里满是不舍。“晚安”，金有谦伸出手刮刮他的鼻尖。

斑斑只是朝他笑了笑。关上门时便袭来一阵失落。他没有得到金有谦的答复，他依旧没有留住他。

就当一时冲昏了头脑，毕竟是自己主动。斑斑无奈叹了口气，眼眶的些许湿润被硬生生忍回去。过了好一会，收拾完衣物将要进浴室冲洗时又听到熟悉的“叮咚”。

打开门看到是金有谦时斑斑不自觉瞪大了眼。

“怎么了？”

“我想着要不我今晚搬过来和你一起住吧”，金有谦将一个小行李箱拖进门内，眼前人一脸不解。“要交往的人哪能不同居呢”，金有谦又勾勾嘴角补充道。

斑斑还是没忍住眼角的晶莹，哇的一声扑向金有谦。金有谦把他圈在怀里紧了紧，温柔地舔弄他的耳垂。

“我不只要陪你过周四，我想你的周一二三五六日都有我。”


End file.
